1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement for removing and laterally displacing compost or plant material to be composted which is stored in elongated stacks, wherein the material is moved mechanically by means of rotating tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
All methods and implements previously known in the art operate exclusively in accordance with the principle of removing the compost material at the end face of the compost stacks and displacing the compost stacks laterally or overhead. Such an implement is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,142.
However, this manner of operation has the significant disadvantage that the driver of the tractor is not only subjected to the steam and dust which inevitably is produced when moving the stacks, but the driver especially does not have an unimpaired view of the work location and, thus, the driver cannot drive precisely as required and an optimum work result cannot be achieved.